


Reedwhisper's Sight (WIP)

by FallenComet



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenComet/pseuds/FallenComet





	1. Chapter 1

Allegiances 

Thunderclan  
Leader Russetstar - Red and white tom with bright blue eyes  
Deputy Sheepwatcher - Large, fluffy white tom with dark amber eyes  
Medicine Cat Ravenswarm - Black she-cat, one eye is orange, the other is blue  
Sparroweye - Brown and white tom with dark brown eyes  
Warriors Slatescar - Orange she-cat with a black stripe on her chest, green eyes  
Wildwhisper - White and grey tom with grey eyes  
Echoheart - Black tom with pointy ears with green eyes  
Mothsun - A brown tom with dark brown markings with amber eyes  
Blackout - Black tom with blue eyes   
Cody - White with dark grey stripes on their chest with hazel eyes  
Jinx - Dark brown she-cat with a cream chest  
Apprentices Mosspaw - Light brown with brown eyes, fluffy   
Furzepaw - Orange she-cat with light brown stripes with hazel eyes  
Queens Sloesong - Blue-black she-cat with green eyes  
Elders Poppybreeze - Light brown with some yellow she-cat, light brown eyes  
Kits Vulturekit - Grey tabby with a white underbelly tom with black eyes  
Pebblekit - Brown she-cat with green eyes  
Rubblekit - Cream with light brown striped she-cat, hazel eyes  
Lightningkit - A gray tom, white tabby markings, dark patches, amber eyes

Windclan  
Leader Quailstar - White and grey with black markings she-cat with blue eyes  
Deputy Harespring - Light brown with dark brown markings tom, dark brown eyes  
Medicine Cat Blossombranch - Pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes  
Warriors Tawnyshine - cream she-cat with brown markings and blue eyes  
Apprentices Haypaw - Light grey cat with cream ears with brown eyes  
Sappaw -   
Mintpaw -   
Rootpaw -   
Queens -   
Elders -   
Kits Gustkit - A sandy colored she-cat with white and brown spots, brown eyes

Shadowclan  
Leader Buzzardstar - Black she-cat with white marbling, amber eyes  
Deputy Brackenspot - A dark brown cat with a white muzzle and green eyes  
Medicine Cat Stagtuft - A black, brown, and white thin tom with green eyes  
Warriors Blackwing - Black she-cat with white paw and brown eyes  
Adderscar - A red tabby with green eyes  
Spiderflight -   
Apprentices Foxpaw -   
Wolfpaw -   
Queens Maplefall -   
Elders   
Kits Nightkit - A black cat with small almost red eyes

Riverclan  
Leader Ripplestar - Calico tom with hazel eyes  
Deputy Stonemask - A light gray cat with blue eyes  
Medicine Cat Cherryfall - Dark brown she-cat with a hint of red and brown eyes  
Warriors Hollysnap - Light brown she-cat with hazel eyes  
Mistslip -   
Smallstorm -   
Heavysnow - A large, fluffy tom with light blue eyes  
Longfrost - Large orange, white, and black tom with blue and amber eyes  
Apprentices Pikepaw -   
Volepaw -   
Shimmerpaw -   
Queens Meadowstem - A long haired cream spotted tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Larkblaze - A muted calico she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail  
Elders Creekskip -   
Twoclaw -   
Kits Tallkit - An orange classic tabby tom with amber eyes  
Reedkit - A large dark brown, fluffy tabby with blue eyes  
Bravekit -   
Hollowkit - 

Skyclan  
Leader Hollystar -   
Deputy Honeywing -   
Medicine Cat   
Warriors Starlingswoop -   
Apprentices   
Queens   
Elders   
Kits 

Cats Outside of Clans  
Kittypets Dixie - Ginger tabby she-cat with long fur and amber eyes  
Blizzardmask - White she-cat with a gray mask with icy blue eyes  
Loners Mouser - A brown barncat, she-cat with green eyes  
Rouges Typhoon - Gray and white she-cat, amber eyes


	2. Prolouge

Pawsteps floated over the marshy grounds of the riverbank, careful to not rustle the reeds. The moonlight shown clear, full and bright, with not a cloud in the sky to cover it’s alabaster radiance. The only noise was the faint whisper of the river and a dull roar of mews from the island in the lake.  
One misstep and the cats would be found out, one, with long reddish tabby fur blown by the wind, and stirring in her maw was a fairly large but young kit, brown and black with almost the same stripes as his mother. Another, much thinner than the she-cat beside her, her flank having a large scar across her right side. The kit started to mew in protest in his mother’s jaw, the cold making him shiver and curl up further from the muddy ground.   
“Are you sure about this?”  
The queen crouched down, setting down her son, once she reached the tree by the clearing in the reeds, the scent of unknown cats drifting in the sleeping camp. She had always heard stories of the wildcats, and she knew that they would give her son a better life than her housefolk could.  
“I’ve never been more sure in my life.”  
She nuzzled her son, hoping for him to at least remember her scent. The queen’s companion padded a few pawsteps ahead, her cream fur brushing against the tabby’s.  
“Do you think he’ll live well? Even in this,” the cream she-cat flicked her brown paw, mud caking the fur there.  
The ginger cat smirked, rubbing her head against the other she-cat, “I’m sure of it, Blizzardmask.” She looked down at their son again, smiling as the brown kit nuzzled between them. She rested her nose on his forehead.  
“And you’re sure that this is where the father is, Dixie?”  
Dixie looked up, “do you trust me?”  
Blizzardmask paused, looking away, smiling, “you know the answer.”  
The kit between them mewed at the two giggling she-cats, reminding them of why they’re there. To give this kit a better life. Dixie watched as all her kits were taken one by one, she wanted this one to be guaranteed a good life.  
Dixie froze when she heard the pawsteps of a cat coming from the clan camp. A dark brown tom stilled, sniffing the air, head turning towards the two she-cats and the kit. He held no fear in his eyes, yet no malice either. Dixie picked up her kit, and Blizzardmask knew it was the father. The dark tom stopped a tail-length away from the pair. Dixie’s tail flicked from side to side. Blizzardmask was the first to speak.  
“This is your son, Smallstorm.”  
Blizzardmask was tense, scared for her mate’s son. Smallstorm dipped his head.  
“Thank you, Blizzardmask, Dixie.”  
She sniffed the air, smelling the fresher scents of the cats actually in camp, and the scent of a muskier scent upwind, smelling of pine and more mud than the river ever had. Her ears drew back, she knew this wasn’t the scent of the clan she was by, and she could feel herself tense up at the idea of leaving her kit here now.  
It was too late to change her mind.  
Dixie gave an anxious look at Blizzardmask, the cream she-cat nodded.  
“May Dixie put the kit by the nursery herself?”  
Smallstorm paused but nodded, leading the two to the entrance, standing to the side with Blizzardmask to let Dixie into the camp by herself.  
She padded towards the entrance of the camp, keeping her steps light as she carried her kit. She sniffed the air for what she hoped were other queens and kits. Her nose led her towards the nursery, resting her kit at the entrance of the much warmer den. She looked down at her kit one last time, chin hitting the green collar around her neck. She licked her son’s forehead, whispering into his ear.

“You are my son, the whisper of the reeds are my lullaby to you.”


End file.
